


Blind date

by CauseofDeath



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Peter, Protective MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseofDeath/pseuds/CauseofDeath
Summary: Ned essentially parent traps Michelle and Peter.





	1. The date

"Is not gonna happen Leeds so find someone else." Michelle huffed, attempting to push Ned out of her room.

"Mj please you need to! You’re my only female friend that can do it!!"

"Ned I'm your only female friend." She deadpaned.

"It's one date and you don't even have to pay." Ned pleaded.

"No."

"Ok I didn't think it would have to come to this but-" Ned pulled out a book from his bag.

"Its a Silvia Plath, first addition and signed." 

Michelle looked up eyes wide, Ned knew he got her there. She considered it for a second and then sighed.  

"Deal but you owe me one."

That was enough for Ned, Mj was the hard part, if she was in everything else would be a lot easier from now on. 

You see Ned was sick of his friends shit. He loved Peter and Michelle with all his heart but if he had to go through one more conversation about how pretty Mj looked that day or witness their very unsubtle love struck gazes at each other during decathlon he was going self-combust. 

He was sick of it, so like the amazing best friend he was he decided to set them up on a blind date without them realizing it. 

-

Peter entered the small Italian Restaurant twisting his coat nervously. How did Ned manage to convince him to do this? He was going on a date, on a Friday night, with a girl he didn't know anything about, when he could be sitting at home watching Jeopardy with May. 

Honestly he just wanted this night to end. He really didn't want to spend the whole night trying to make awkward conversation with a stranger.

Peter followed the waiter through the restaurant into the court yard. This part of the restaurant was a lot more spacious. The large garden was extremely beautiful, large trees grew all around the yard and were all covered in fairy lights. He looked around at the tables trying to guess who his date was and thats when he saw her. 

Michelle. 

Sitting at the back of the garden reading one of her books. What was she doing there?, was she on a date as well?, and why did she look so pretty! God did she look amazing. Dont get Peter wrong she always looked beautiful with out even trying, but tonight, God tonight she looked breath taking. 

She still had no make up on like always but her hair had been relatively tamed and let down framing her face, she was wearing a white dress with a light blue denim sweater that sported many different colourful pins one of which Peter reconized was a pan-sexual whale, he got a laugh out of that, (He has a similar top at home with the bi flag and an octopus.) 

Now he wouldn't be able to focus, all night all he would be thinking about was Mj and whoever had the privilege of being her date. It was probably someone like Jason Ionello. Oh this was going to suck. 

As he and the waiter got closer to her table Peter started to panic. What if he was sitting next to her and he had to witness her with someone else. Or even worse what if she saw him with this mystery girl and assumed he was dating her. 

"This is your table." The waiter said snapping him out of his daze. 

Peter looked up to see Mj sitting in front of him still reading her book completely oblivious to the situation. 

OMG his date was MJ!

Of course it was Michelle, his Parker luck really liked to bite him in the arse. He was going to kill Ned when he got home.

"Are you kidding me." Michelle scoffed looking up from her book. 

"Of course it's you. Who else would it be, Ned only has two friends." Peter just stood there for a few seconds shocked, and then proceeded to clear his throat trying to gain back his composure.

"So I'm guessing your not Ned's friend from coding club?" 

Michelle smirked. "And your not Jared from camp. Let's face it Parker it seems Leeds has Parent Trapped us." Peter held back a laugh and sat down.

"I'm going to kill him when I get back."

"Dude we have a whole paid dinner to plot his death, trust me were going to get him back for this." Peter laughed.

Once they got their food the conversations flowed quite naturally and both of them might actually admit they were having a great time.

"Wait so you just stood there in your boxers?" 

"Well what was I supposed to do introduce my self.  'Hello Mr T'Challa i'm Peter nice to meet you.' No I just froze and then proceeded to jump out of the window." Michelle snorted.

"Wow Peter I never expected you to be this funny."

"I got set on fire Mj! It wasn't that funny for me!"

"Sorry to interrupt but we’re closing in five minutes." The waiter said bringing them out of their conversation. Peter looked around to see a now almost empty restaurant. 

"Wait we've been here for four hours?" Mj questioned.

"Yeah you really seamed to like each others company." The waiter giggled.

"Your bill has been paid for so your free to leave."

"I'll walk you home?" Michelle nodded and they made their way onto the street. 

The night wasn't that cold but Peter insisted giving Mj his jacket as they walked through the empty streets. They fell in to a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Parker?-" Michelle was cut off by the sound of Peter's phone. Perfect timing.

Mj knew that ring tone, it was for Spider-Man. He had to go save the city. Peter immediately sent her a sympathetic look.

"Mj I-"

"Parker it's fine go. The city needs you more than I do. I understand."

"I'm sorry." He gave her a sad smile and just like that he was gone.

-

Michelle placed down her second book for the night and sighed. It’s not like she was reading it anyway, It had been about three hours since her ‘date’ with Peter and she couldn't help but keep looking at every new app she could find trying to get updates on Spider-Man. 

If this is what caring about someone felt like then it sucks.

She couldn't stop thinking about every wrong thing that could happen to him and it was eating her apart. She couldn't sleep, draw, read, all she could think about was Peter and hope that he wasn't dying in a ditch somewhere.

Convincing her self she was looking for something to watch (and not looking for news about Peter,) Michelle turned on her tv and started looking through the channels. A news report quickly broke out on channel 9 catching her attention. The screen was filled with pictures of Spider-Man taking down some sort of man with what seemed to be a repulse gun. Her heart dropped when she saw Peter, he had taken a few hits and she couldn't really tell if he was hurt or not.

Her question was answered not only seconds later as the masked hero fell through her window onto her carpet.

"PETER!" She yelled getting up from her bed and rushing over to the bleeding hero. 

Oh this was not good. Slightly panicked Michelle rushed to her phone.

"Hey, yeah it's Michelle I need your help."

To be continued...


	2. The aftermath

Honestly this was not how Michelle thought her night was going to go. She expected to have a horribly awkward time with a stranger, probably finish her book and then be back in time for the 10 o clock news.

But instead she went on a date with her Loser/Crush for 3 years, had an amazing time, contemplated confessing her suppressed feelings for him and finally telling him how she felt but instead got stranded by the boy as he swung away in spandex, had Spider-Man drop into her room half dead at three in the morning, called _Tony Stark_ aka her arch nemesis for help, spent two hours in a car with a very nice man called Happy and was now sitting in a waiting room in Stark Towers having a mental break down. 

Really not how she thought her night would turn out.

Typical Michelle, never does anything the conventional way even if it wasn't intended. All she wanted to do was see Peter and know that he was alright. Lucky the Gods were shining on her.

"Michelle Jones?” Michelle jumped when a she heard the nurse call her name. “Peter Parker is out of surgery and he's asking to see you."

Finally. She quickly sat up straight and tried her best to look put together and calm and not like she'd been freaking out for the three hours. It was a weak and useless attempt, she knew that.

 

Michelle followed as the nurse led her down a maze of starch white corridors. stopping at large misty glass door at the end of the hall. 

Due to Peter's super powered abilities he couldn't exactly get treated in a normal hospital, so when Tony finally arrived at Michelle’s apartment he quickly flew Peter to Stark Tower. 

Because Tony owned the place he could practically do anything he wanted, in this case it seamed to be putting Peter in a room that looked like it came out of a 'Most luxurious bedrooms in the world' catalog.

The room was simple enough, only a few pictures on the walls, a few bed side tables and a big drawer on the wall opposite to the bed, (probably for Peter's clothes.) 

But besides how simple it was, it enormous, there was a big glass wall with the most breathtakingly beautiful sight of the New York City skyline and don't get her started on the king sized bed in the middle of the room fitted with beautiful white sheets. Every single item in the room looked like it costed more than Michelle's entire school tuition.

This is definitely not what Mj first though of when someone said the word hospital room. Actually the only thing that looked like it belonged in a hospital room was an IV and a few heart monitor machines next to the bed.

"Here we are. Is there anything else I can do for you?" The nice nurse questioned.

"No I'm good thank you." 

"Ok, call if you need anything." She smiled kindly before closing the door behind her.

 

"Michelle?" Peter pulled him self up himself up in the bed and looked weakly into the girls eyes, she was by his side in a second.

"Em I am so sorry, I shouldn't have had gone to your house, you shouldn't have had to seen me like that, you shouldn't have had to-"

"Loser for god sake stop apologising!" Mj interrupted, grabbing his hand softly. "It's not you fault." 

"But I ruined our night... I ruined your carpet. You should hate me."

She chuckled softly. "You are such an idiot you know that? I don't care about the carpet and we can have other dates." Peter's eyes snapped to hers quickly.

 

"Wait you want to go on another date?"

 

"Well yeah, if that's ok with you." He started to smile widely and her heart fluttered, _Did he like her back? _, but sadly her line of thought was ruined as the smile quickly dropped causing her heart to do the same.__

____

____

 

"No we can't, what if you get hurt?, What if I _get _you hurt? Mj I'm Spider-Man being with me practically puts you in danger 24/7. I'm not going to do that to you, We can't, I can't-" _of course he would.___

__

__

____

____

"No." Mj stiffly cut him off.

"You are not doing that, you're not going to break up with me before we have even started dating, and because you what, want to protect me! I can hold my own Parker, I make my own decisions and when I say I want to date you I know what I'm getting myself into, stop trying to be the hero and be selfish for once! You are such and idiot you know that, for once just ta-" 

 

Michelle didn't even register what was happening until it did.

One minute she yelling her heart out and the next her words were being forgotten as Peter hand softly grabbed her neck and pulled her down towards him, locking their lips together. 

It was perfect. 

She didn't care that there was more to be said or how her thigh was being pushed uncomfortably into the bed frame or how his IV was getting tangled in her hair, none of that mattered because when he kissed her the world fell away. 

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his neck, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. She wanted to stay like this forever.

After what felt hours they finally pulled away from their embrace, Michelle rested her fourhead on his and sighed.

She slowly lifted her head up looking Peter in the eyes gently, hands still around his neck. 

"What the hell was that Parker?" She questioned softly.

Peter brushed a stray hair out of her face and smiled. 

"Me being selfish."

-

After a few hours Peter fell asleep and Michelle found refuge on the seat next to him, nose in a book but her hand still in his. 

"Michelle Jones I presume?" The  arrogant voice of Tony Stark broke through her perfect moment. Well great, it was time for this conversation. 

She quickly turned to him sending him a glare.

"Don't get the impression I wanted to call you tonight Stark." She said sourly to the billionaire, shocking him with her bluntness.

"I’m not one of those groupys that’s going to bow down at you feet, In any other situation I would have gladly thrown myself off a bridge than ask a favour from you.” She coldly turned to face him still in her chair. “Let's get one thing straight Stark I don't like you, personally I think you're a rich, arrogant, self centred smart ass that thinks more about himself then anyone else. And I know my facts, I have a very long blog to prove them."

Tony went to protest as she put up single finger, silencing him.

"I wasn't finished." She said coldly. 

"I may hate your guts but I'm no idiot." She took a deep breath glancing down at the unconscious boy, holding his hand tightly.

"I can see that Peter looks up to you, and from what I have observed you seem to care about him too. I know you're good for him, so for Peter, and Peter only, I won't attack you right now." She said in a calmly fierce tone.

"I love this idiot but he has a serious superhero complex going on, he’s already tried to break up with me twice for my protection and we’ve only been dating for an hour. I know after Ben died he can’t afford to lose someone he loves again and to be honest neither can I.” A soft expression came over her face but she still looked terrifying. 

“When the time comes and I get put in danger because of Spider-Man I want to be prepared and I can’t do it alone.”

"So I have a proposition for you."

Tony scoffed. "And why would I help you, You made it very clear you don't like me." She took a calm breath.

"Like I said we both care about Peter, I'm asking you for his sake and his sake only. So are you going to help me or what?" 

Tony thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"What do you need?"

"The first thing I want is protection. I already know the necklace Peter got me for my birthday is a tracker, but if I'm going to date a super hero I want to be able to protect my self as well. I can look after my self I have for years, but I don't think pepper spray and a kick to the groin is going to help me when faced with a super powered villain."

Tony nodded. "I'll have Shuri make you some gadgets for your protection and I have plenty of people that can teach you how to fight." She seemed satisfied with his answer.

 

"Also if I'm going to be staying here every now and then I suggest you invest in some bean bags or a couch for the gym, just because Peter likes to exercise 24/7 doesn't mean I have to." Tony chuckled.

"Can do."

"And lastly,” her face became extremely soft a sad expression pushing through her ruff exterior. “I want you to promise me that if the time ever comes, hopefully it doesn't but if it does, and I get in serious trouble, you won't let Peter sacrifice himself for me. The world can survive without me but they need Spider-Man." The room went quiet for a second until Tony nodded yet again.

"It's that all?"

"Yes." Michelle got up from her seat.

"Now I'm going to get some food." She paused at the door.

"Tony, Thanks." And just like that she was gone so quickly that if left the billionaire with whiplash. 

Tony sighed heavily still shocked from the events that just happened moments ago. “God what the hell has my kid got himself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a blog I found that inspired Michelle’s hatred for Tony, I feel like these are probably the reason she would had Tony’s guts. 
> 
> https://www.quora.com/Why-do-people-hate-Tony-Stark


End file.
